¡Oh Jean! - Nanny PGranger
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por Nanny anger como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción 'Love Song' de AC/DC. RESUMEN: "Se tenía que comprender algo muy sencillo. Días atrás la habitación era ocupada. Y si, lo que ustedes están pensando. Ocupada por el matrimonio que contenía el portarretrato roto". Disfruten.


La siguiente historia pertenece al reto: **"¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)"** del grupo de Facebook **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** y fue impuesto por Mariana Rodriguez a Nanny PGranger quien deberá escribir un one shot basado en la canción 'Love Song' de AC/DC. Recomendamos escuchar esta canción antes o durante la lectura de esta historia. Disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter® es propiedad de The Warner Brothers Company™ y J.K. Rowling. La canción 'Love Song' fue escrita por Bon Scott, Angus Young y Malcolm Young para AC/DC, y pertenece al sello discográfico Albert Productions.

.

.

.

Oh Jean!

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi autoría, son prestados para dar vida a este one shot, la canción pertenece a AC/DC.

Fic perteneciente al reto ¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic?

Espero que les guste, y sean bienvenidos a esta locura de fic.

 **Personalmente no me gusta el nombre Jean en Hermione aunque oficialmente ese sea su segundo nombre, odié cuando J.K Rowling cambió su nombre para poder mantener a la cara de sapo. Pero como es un song fic y la canción bueno…lleva ese nombre, pues decidí conservarlo para que concuerde.**

 **Sin más por decir…**

Los rayos del sol alumbraron la habitación, la mesa de noche aun tenía la lámpara encendida, el vaso a medio tomar de agua, el libro abierto en la página de la última lectura, las sabanas revueltas, la ropa regada, los zapatos dejados en la entrada de la habitación.

Todo un desorden para una persona que tiene manía con mantener en orden las cosas a utilizar.

Sin embargo ese espacio evidenciaba algo. El silencio total. No había nadie en la habitación, solo un portarretrato tirado en el piso, con el cristal hecho añicos, el marco quebrado, y la foto doblada que mostraba a una pareja de joven matrimonio feliz. A pesar del silencio esa sola imagen dentro de la cabeza de uno decía más que mil palabras.

Se tenía que comprender algo muy sencillo. Días atrás la habitación era ocupada. Y si, lo que ustedes están pensando. Ocupada por el matrimonio que contenía el portarretrato roto.

¿Cómo empezó todo?

Retrocedamos hacia meses atrás…

Una noche, solo una noche bastó para que todo empezara mal, la desconfianza, la monotonía, la parte aburrida que todo matrimonio joven tiene que superar, por más amor que haya en una pareja

¿A que me refiero?

Pues fíjense bien, Una mujer de rulos castaños y ojos miel, llorando en la almohada, nadie la podía consolar. Ni siquiera su esposo que tenia la mirada afligida viendo a su esposa.

El joven de cabello azabache y ojos verde cual esmeralda, estaba sentando en el sillón de lectura. Sus ojos rojos debido al llanto, y es que estaban tan ilusionados con el niño que nunca nacería. Llevaban ya dos años con tratamientos para embarazarse, dos años donde cada uno de esos tratamientos, algunos indoloros otros muy dolorosos y nada placenteros, terminaban en fiasco.

Lo terrible no era el intentarlo de nuevo, lo terrible era que cada negativa, mitigaba un poco más la confianza en ambos.

El joven, un reconocido Auror, no podía creer que simplemente esto les estuviera afectando a tal grado de que el matrimonio no sea capaz de seguir adelante.

Ella una buena abogada en el ministerio de magia, tampoco podía comprender como todo se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Ambos tenían algo que decir, pero no decían nada.

¿Dónde quedo la confianza de contarse todo?

 _Pues el silencio, es un terrible consejero._

.

.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Harry Potter salió hacia una misión, esas en las que el ministerio mandaba a sus mejores Aurores para capturar a chicos malos.

 _Y que terrible fue para Hermione Potter_

—¡No lo puedo creer luna! ¡Esto ya es el colmo¡ Harry no se acordó del NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO—Decía una alterada castaña hacia una de sus amigas.

—Lamento llegar tarde—Interrumpió una pelirroja de largo cabello, con un bebe en brazos—Ethan no quería venir sin su juguete favorito

El pequeño Bebe, balbució como tratando de defender a su madre, claro que las amigas de su madre no habían dicho nada.

Hermione al ver al pequeño castaño, unas lágrimas gruesas cayeron de sus mejillas, mientras una rubia de ojos saltones de nombre Luna la miraba con tristeza. Ginny que fue la pelirroja en interrumpir, viendo la reacción de su amiga castaña, puso al risueño bebe en brazos de su amiga rubia, mientras con todo el cariño que le profesaba a Hermione la abrazo consolándola.

Entre lagrimas e hipidos, Hermione se desahogo con sus amigas, en la vieja costumbre de tomarse un te cada tercer viernes de cada mes, no importando si se vieron el día anterior, ni tampoco en casa de quien sea.

 _Y pues para no hacer el cuento largo…_

Harry Potter regreso una semana después a una casa vacía, donde una furiosa Hermione se desquito con su apreciable portarretrato, donde no le importo como dejar las cosas.

Pero eso no fue todo, lo peor para Harry fue llegar sin ver las cosas de Hermione. Confuso y desorientado, así se quedo, tratando de averiguar qué sucedió en la casa.

El chasquido de una aparición lo alerto, desenfundado su varita llego hacia su sala, donde una cabellera pelirroja asomaba en el sofá.

—Qué bueno que estas aquí—Exclamó jubilosa la voz gruesa de Ronald Weasley—Temí no haber llegado en el momento correcto.

El pelirrojo vestido de traje oscuro, típico uniforme de los aurores encubiertos, se paró frente a su amigo con una sencilla sonrisa, Harry se alegro al verlo, ya que suponía que sabia donde se encontraba Hermione.

Más no espero que este le estrechara entre sus brazos.

—Ronald ¿Qué sucede?—interrumpió el abrazo un tanto confuso por la reacción de su amigo,

—Hermano, se que ahora estas en un momento difícil, Hermione le conto a Luna y ella a mí. Mis padres ya lo saben y el padre de Hermione quiere matarte por lastimar a su hija. Pero ¿En serio Harry? ¿Olvidaste el aniversario de bodas?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué Hablas? —Inquirió un desconcertado Harry

El pelirrojo rodo sus ojos azules exasperado.

—Está bien que Hermione sea exasperante, muy mandona, un poco irritante, pero Hombre, nadie tiene derecho a lastimarla como tu hiciste Harry. Aunque Luna es mi esposa y es más comprensiva, ella me amenazó con córtame los huevos si yo hacía semejante cosa con el aniversario, ¿Cómo tal vez?...no lo sé ¡Olvidarlo!

—Olvid…¡Oh!—Harry abrió los ojos cuando su cerebro reacciono a las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo

—Oh…—Sus ojos aun llenos de sorpresa se fueron al calendario que tenían colgada en la pared, donde en rojo y letras grandes decía: "Aniversario del mejor día de mi vida" Escrito por Hermione.

—No puede ser—agarro entre sus manos dicho calendario incrédulo. Después alzo su verde mirada centrándola en Ronald.

— Lo olvidaste ¿Cierto?

—¡NO!—grito Harry tratando de justificar—No Ron, no lo olvide, creí que era la semana siguiente, de hecho he apartado el mejor lugar del restaurante en parís que tanto añora ir Hermione. Merlin, estaba tan ocupado por la misión que no encaje la fecha correctamente. ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? Dímelo Ron, necesito Buscarla…

Tomo en las solapas a su amigo sacudiéndolo.

—Tranquilízate hombre, desgraciadamente no lo sé, pero Luna si, solo que ella y Ginny son leales a Hermione que ninguna quiere decir absolutamente nada. Hasta Neville ya me amenazo con golpearme si atosigo a su esposa ¡Neville! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Harry apesumbrado se dejó caer en el sofá, tomando su cabeza entre las manos mientras revolvía su cabello con desesperación.

—Hey tranquilo Harry, sé que esto deberá sonar mal, pero creo que ambos necesitaban un espacio.

Harry solo pudo suspirar, con el corazón doliendo y hecho añicos.

.

.

Habían transcurrido ya quince días, Hermione seguía trabajando en el ministerio pero evitaba a su marido, había rumores de posible divorcio entre la pareja del siglo.

 _Y Harry tenía irritados a sus compañeros con su carácter explosivo._

Es por esa razón que el ministro firmo un descanso para Harry. Este ya no quería ir a su casa vacía y por más que intentara ir con Hermione, por más que trato de contactarla o saber donde se alojaba, había algo que se lo impedía. Suponía que utilizo magia para desviar su ubicación de él.

Harry anduvo vagando en varias calles después de su pelea con el ministro de magia, y con moretones en el rostro por enfrentarse con un compañero que le acoto el "descanso"

Sin fijarse, llego hasta la calle donde la antigua mansión Black se encontraba.

Sonrió con nostalgia al reconocer todo a su alrededor, y pronunciando unas palabras, las mansión aprecio entre sus ojos, sin que muggle alguno se percatara

Al ingresar se topo con el cuadro parlante, el cual empezó a decirle su habitual ritual de groserías. No le tomo importancia e ingreso al lugar, donde a pesar de no ser habitado, todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpio.

Dos plof sonaron, anunciando la llegada de los elfos domésticos que se quedaron al cuidado de la casa

—Oh Señor Potter—dijo uno de ellos—Estamos alegres de verlo. Aunque no nos haya dicho su llegada señor Potter, tenemos la habitación siempre lista para usted, señor Potter.

El elfo era tan chiquito y de cuerpo muy delgado vestido con sencillas ropas, siempre le recordaba a Dobby, aunque este estaba más joven que el otro elfo, Kreacher, quien gruñía, pero no decía nada, ya que su amo estaba en casa.

—Gracias Lef, por el momento me quedare en la mansión, y subiré a la habitación a recostarme.

.

.

La habitación que hacían mención, era nada más y nada menos que la habitación de su padrino, el único lugar donde se sentía reconfortado conservándolo como Sirius Black lo había dejado.

Harry se acostó entre las sabanas doradas, y miro hacia el techo observando le leve movimiento de los doseles rojos.

Otro chasquido se escuchó, Lef había llegado con comida para su amo, mientras ponía los zapatos en su lugar.

A pesar que Hermione lucho para que los elfos no fueran esclavos sino trabajadores, algunos elfos aun conservaban su costumbre que durante milenios les habían inculcado, claro que tanto a Lef como a kreacher le pagaban por sus honorarios.

—Señor Harry Potter señor…al hacer limpieza de la casa, nos topamos con una caja, no tiramos nada como usted había ordenado, pero le dejo la caja aquí para que usted señor Harry Potter señor, lo revise.

Harry suspiro agradeciendo de nuevo al elfo y lo despidió para estar a solas.

 _Apenas cerró los ojos se durmió agotado._

Horas después despertó desorientado, pero al ponerse los anteojos de nuevo recordó donde estaba. Se levanto estirando su cuerpo, su mirada se centro en la imagen del retrato de su padrino.

Harry dio unos pasos descalzo, sin fijarse en la caja que estaba en una esquina de la cama en el suelo, tropezando y cayendo.

Al choque volcó la caja donde varios artículos se desperdigaron, ocasionando que Harry centrara su mirada en un casete, Este tenía el nombre de _Sirius_ en grande.

La curiosidad pudo más, así que Potter tomo tal pieza obsoleta entre sus manos y se topo con el nombre ¡Love Song!

Harry miro a su alrededor. Si las ordenes que dejó, lo cumplieron los elfos, entonces debería haber una grabadora para escuchar música. Su búsqueda no fue en vano, por que entre los objetos tirados había un walkman, donde reprodujo el casete. Este comenzó con música de la batería y bajos, un poco diferente a lo que se escuchaba hoy en día, sin embargo cuando empezó la letra con la voz del cantante, solo le resto escuchar y entender.

 _Puedo adivinar por tu mirada,_ _  
_ _puedo adivinar por tu forma de suspirar,_ _  
_ _que sabes que he estado pensando en ti_ _  
_ _y que sabes lo que quiero hacer._

 _oh Jean, oh Jean_ _  
_ _oh Jean, oh Jean._

 _Cuando sonríes veo las estrellas en el cielo,_ _  
_ _cuando sonríes veo amanecer_ _  
_ _y sé que has estado pensando en mí_ _  
_ _y sé cómo quieres que sea._

 _oh Jean, oh Jean_ _  
_ _oh Jean, oh Jean._

 _Puedo adivinar por las cosas que dices,_ _  
_ _puedo adivinar que conoces el camino_ _  
_ _y sé lo quieres que haga_ _  
_ _oh, tengo corazones y flores para ti._

 _Si me abandonas me harás llorar,_ _  
_ _cuando te imagino diciendo adiós,_ _  
_ _oh, el cielo se esta volviendo azul oscuro,_ _  
_ _así, así es como me sentiría si te perdiera._

 _Oh Jean, oh Jean_ _  
_ _no te vayas y me dejes_ _  
_ _porque te amo, te amo, no me dejes_ _  
_ _podrías hacerme llorar, si dices adiós_ _  
_ _no te vayas lejos Jean, no te vayas, nena, nena._

Hermione Potter, disfrutaba de la vista panorámica que ofrecía su porche de la casa alquilada en donde se tuvo que "esconder" de su esposo. Podría decirse que era de cobardes actuar como ella lo hizo, pero prefirió hacerlo antes de lastimarlo más con palabras hirientes y llenas de odio en el calor de una posible pelea de opiniones y que al final ninguno tenga el valor de ofrecer una disculpa.

Hermione no quería ni deseaba divorciarse de su esposo. No le molesto el hecho que el haya olvidado el aniversario, le molesto el hecho que no le haya avisado de su viaje, que no se haya tomado la molestia de indicarle que no regresaba hasta una semana después, que la confianza se haya ido por la ventana y que este no regresase jamás.

Hermione Potter por supuesto entendía que su esposo tenía un trabajo peligroso y arriesgado, aun así estaba ella apoyándolo. Ella también hacia viajes al extranjero.

 _Pero…_

Pero tras varios años de matrimonio, Hermione sentía que todo se volvió monótono, que ya no disfrutaban de los placeres que les unía como matrimonio, que ya no se besaban de esa forma tan arrebatadora y apasionada que antes. Y una de las razones principales, era su obsesión por agrandar la familia. Su matrimonio se centró en querer ansiosamente un bebe, que ambos se cegaron. Cuando no había un resultado positivo, seguían las lágrimas, un poco de reproche a sí misma, un poco de reproche hacia él, un odio por la vida, porque ella al tener una enfermedad le impidiese ser una madre.

Podría decirse que estaba actuando egoístamente, sin embargo Hermione no quería destruir el matrimonio, quería salvarlo y para eso tenía que estar momentáneamente sola.

 _Aunque si, ella actuó cobardemente para que su esposo no pudiera localizarla, aun trabajando en el mismo lugar._

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho el timbre del teléfono dentro de la casa. Hasta el tercer timbrazo se levanto rápidamente volcando sin querer la taza de té en su regazo. A pesar de tener magia en las venas, ella de vez en cuando le gustaba actuar como una muggle, una persona normal.

¿Alo?—La voz un poco enronquecida a causa de una gripe que ataco días atrás a la castaña—¿Alo? ¿Hay alguien allí?

La castaña estaba a punto de colgar, creyendo que de seguro se habian equivocado de numero al marcar

—Hermione—Una voz gruesa resonó a través del teléfono—Hermione Gracias a Merlín que contestas-

—¿Ron?—La castaña miro hacia el frente donde el ocaso del día terminaba—¿Está todo bien? ¿porque me llamas agitado?

—Hermione sucedió algo terrible, Harry tuvo un accidente, esta lastimado horriblemente

—¿Que? — La impresión hizo que la castaña casi soltara el teléfono—Harry ¿Ron que le paso a Harry? DIME

—Hermione te estoy diciendo, tuvo un accidente, no sé cómo. Dice que se topo con uno de los mortifagos, tal vez una pelea, No lo sé, solo sé que está herido, pero lucido, es un necio y no quiere ir al hospital.

—¿No quiere ir al hospital? ¡¿Qué le pasa?!. Tiene que ir, si sus heridas son graves... déjalo no me digas más… iré inmediatamente

—Si ven, pero a la mansión Black, Ese Potter necio aquí esta y no quiere ir a otro lugar.

—En unos minutos estaré allí y ese Potter necio me va a escuchar…

Hermione Potter agitada y con las lagrimas corriendo en sus mejillas, tomo su bolso, no le importo limpiar él té derramado en el porche, ella rogaba que su esposo estuviera bien. Acto seguido con un plop desapareció, dejando una casa vacía.

-.-.-..-.-..

Se apareció dentro de la sala, la cual como de costumbre estaba vacía, no le puso atención al cuadro de la madre de Sirius, que decía de nueva cuenta sus insultos.

—¿Ron?—Pregunto en la sala, pensado que el pelirrojo estaba dentro de la casa—¿Ron estas ahí?—Dijo cuándo se dirigió a la cocina. Encontrándola vacía.

—¿Ron, Donde carajos estas?—Exasperada, si el pelirrojo no estaba y había convencido a Harry de ir al hospital, pues iría allí inmediatamente y despues de verificar que tan graves son sus heridas, le daría el sermón de su vida a su esposo.

Estaba lista para partir, cuando escuchó un quejido proveniente de la segunda planta.

Asustada y con el corazón latiendo, reconoció la voz de su esposo y es por esa razón que corriendo subió las escaleras.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry donde estás? Amor, dime por favor donde estas

Recorrió habitación por habitación, hasta que llego a la última, donde una canción salía de pronto a todo volumen.

Abrió la puerta con el corazón latiendo fuerte. Al mirar adentro abrió los ojos llena de sorpresa

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry Potter estaba parado frente a su esposa, sin herida alguna en su cuerpo.

Sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, como chantajear a su esposa través de un accidente, pero no tuvo otra opción

¿como la recuperaría si ella no se dejaba ver?

 _A medidas desesperadas, situaciones desesperadas_

Y es con la música del grupo AC/CD, grupo favorito de su padrino, que escuchaba en la adolescencia, resonando a través de unos altavoces, pidió perdón a su esposa, y para que ella le creyera al llegar a la última estrofa de la canción, se acerco con decisión a ella.

 _Oh Jean, oh Jean_ _  
_ _no te vayas y me dejes_ _  
_ _porque te amo, te amo, no me dejes_ _  
_ _podrías hacerme llorar, si dices adiós_ _  
_ _no te vayas lejos Jean, no te vayas, nena, nena._

Hermione Potter que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se impresiono por lo que su esposo hizo.

Pero a pesar de la primera impresión. El cerebro de Hermione reacciono, y como primer impulso le propino una fuerte bofetada a su esposo.

Quien detuvo su canto abruptamente.

Llevándose por instinto las manos a su mejilla golpeada y mostrando una asombrada mirada hacia su esposa

 _¡Ah! pero eso no fue todo_.

Si no que la señora Potter, jalo de la corbata a su marido, acerco sus labios hacia él, y susurro:

—Te matare después de esto

Sus labios se unieron, desarrollando la pasión que Hermione extrañaba. El tiempo paso sin saber si eran minutos u horas, Hermione se sentía reconfortada y en paz. Harry tampoco pudo negar que durante todo este tiempo solo extrañaba a su esposa. El beso apasionado fue disminuyendo hasta terminar con pequeños besos en los labios.

Sonrieron ambos.

 _Pero bueno para no hacer el cuento largo._

Hermione le dio un sermón de los buenos a su marido, quien la tenía en su regazo y aunque escuchaba a su esposa regañarlo por su actuar y por admitir que confundió las fechas, pero aún tenía reservado el lugar donde quería llevarla a comer. Le propinaba pequeños besos en el cuello, la mejilla u hombros, haciendo que su esposa se estremeciera de placer.

—¡Jean!—Susurro en el oído de su esposa—Oh jean no te vayas, por que te amo, no me dejes, no te vayas lejos Jean

—Así no es la canción—menciono la castaña con diversión—Honestamente Harry así me quieres reconquistar

Harry Potter soltó una carcajada, y con una sonrisa ladeada comento—Hermione Jean de Potter…Si no fuera por Sirius, que me ayudo desde donde este, creo que no hubiese tenido el valor de buscarte y confesar, que me siento herido por lo que estamos pasando como pareja.

Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, quien le acaricio la espalda y el cabello con ternura, creyendo que ella estaría llorando, porque le hizo recordar su infructuoso resultado del test de embarazo.

Sin embargo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios, se separo de su marido.

El ojiverde la miro con curiosidad, cuando ella se levanto de su regazo, fue hasta su bolso, donde le entrego una pequeña caja de regalo a Harry

—Hermione ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo

Y Harry Potter fue quien soltó unas lágrimas, la sonrisa de felicidad igualaba a su esposa

—Estamos embarazados

Harry se levanto y tomo en brazos a su esposa, gritando de júbilo al enterarse de la noticia.

 _Y para demostrar la felicidad en la pareja, bueno pues terminaron quedándose una semana en la mansión Black sin salir, ya que se tomaron en serio la reconciliación_

 **¿Fin?**

 _No esperen, todavía no hay final_

Meses después un Pelinegro estaba sentado en el sillón de lectura con su beba en brazos, una pequeña castaña de ojos verdes, con una tierna sonrisa y a voz susurrada le cantaba a su Jean.

Su pequeña Jean Alexandra Potter

Mientras una castaña de ojos marrones, desde la cama con sabanas rojas, contemplaba con sonrisa en el rostro a su familia. Los rayos del sol iluminando una habitación medio desordenada, porque una bebe llego a poner su mundo patas arriba

La radio portátil desde que se reconciliaron no dejaba de sonar Love Sogn de AC/DC.

Canción que se volvió favorito de la pareja.

 _Y que para Harry en secreto le puso como título ¡Oh Jean!_

 _ **Fin**_

 _Ahora si…‼‼!FIN!_


End file.
